Gen x Katsumi
by chi clock
Summary: an action and romance of two ayakashi majiri that fall for each other. from the time they meet to the time they die.


**It was almost sundown when I started getting ready. I put on my black tube top that covered only my breasts and my black baggy pants. I put on my arm bands with the intricate details laid out in crimsion red. My black tattoo curse that kept my at bay from fully turning into my demon. And if I did, then I would suffer tremendous pain, was spwen across my abdomen. I caught up with Tokine and Hakubi and walked to Karusumori. I sat up in a tree while we waited for Yoshimori and Madarou. Soon enough they came. "Finally you came. My nose has been acting up ever since we came through the gates.'' I said. ''Well not my fault grandfather was lecturing me on my kekkai's.'' stated Yoshimori. ''Well they do need improvement.'' ''Tokine, it's bad enough his grandfather critizizes him, I dont think he needs more of it from you. He aint a little kid anymore ya' know.'' I scolded. Tokine went quiet after that. Soon my nose started acting up again and I ran. ''Come on!'' I yelled back to them. ''I had sent out some shikigami birds,'' said Yoshimori. I jumped from school building to another. I stopped suddenly and looked at the Karusumori wall. There was a long claw mark cut deep into the wall. Just then something landed on the metal building behind us making a large bang. We turned around to see a teenage boy holding Yoshimori's shikigami. He lifted his arms and destroyed the birds. He jumped off the building and started jumping off all the other parts of the school. Me, Yoshimori, and Tokine went after him thinking he was a kokoburo clan member in human skin. I started jumping of the buildings and then ran along the top of the tall fence on the schools roof surrounding the pool. Soon the boy turned around and lunged at me with huge claws. I released my large ayakashi claws and feet and dodged his attack. He then started to go after Yoshi and Tokine but I moved in front off him to protect the two kekkaishi. Big mistake. He ended up tripping over me and we both hit the wall. I pushed him off of me and finally took a good look at him. He was a little taller than me. Maybe about five inches. He had brown spikey hair, wolf eyes, tanned skin, and large ayakashi hands and feet. He was just like me, we were both Ayakashi Majiri. ''Whats your name?'' asked the boy. ''Katsumi Chomuro. You?'' ''Gen Shishio. And are you guys the Ayakashi Majiri and kekkaishi?" "Yes, what do you want?'' ''The Shadow Nights sent me here to aid you three in the protection of Karusumori.'' he replied. ''Then why the hell did you attack us!'' yelled Yoshimori. ''Because I didnt know if you three where the people I needed to aid. But I dont need to help you. I work by myself.'' Just like that he left to go destroy the Ayakashi. **

**After destroying many of the demons, I leaned against a tree to take a break. Then Gen jumped off the school and came towards me with his large claws. I jumped out of the way and fell on the ground. ''Why the fuck did you do that!'' I yelled. Then I saw what he really was going after. On the ground laid an Ayakashi that had been cut in half slowly descentagrated. ''It was about to attack you. I dont know how you didnt smell it.'' said Gen. ''I thought you said you work by yourself.'' ''I do, but I couldnt let you get hurt by that thing.'' ''Oh of coarse.'' I said sarcasticlly. ''I mean it.'' he said with a laugh. He held his hand out to me and helped me off the ground. I leaned back up against the tree and wiped the dirt off my pants. ''So why did you say you work alone?'' ''Because I trust no one.'' ''You trust me dont you Gen?'' ''Sure.'' ''Why dont you trust anyone?'' ''Nobody accepts me.'' ''I do.'' I said with a smile. I was starting to walk away when a tan arm shot in front of me with claws dug into the tree, stopping me from walking away. I looked up at Gen who put his other arm to my left side with claws in the tree. Now I really had no way to walk away. I stared into his cold black eyes. He leaned into me and put his lips to mine. His tongue slipped into my mouth. Soon the kiss was interuppted by Yoshimori and Tokine. Gen withdrew his claws from the tree and backed away. ''All the Ayakashi are gone. We can go home now.'' exclaimed Yoshi. I looked at Gen to see his cold stare on Yoshimori and Tokine. ''Alright.'' said Gen. ''Katsumi, I'll see you later, okay?'' ''Okay.'' He leaned in and kissed my cheek then left. Yoshimori and Tokine stared at me. ''What?'' I said with a laugh. ''He's nice.'' ''Yeah, and dangerous.'' stated Tokine. ''Well so am I but I dont act any differently.'' I remarked. Then I started towards the gates to go home.**

**Later that mornig, I started getting ready to go to school. I put on my really short green skirt and white blouse with a green collar and red knot. I started to walk to school but soon when I was near Karusumori, a group of student boys started following me. They then had me surrounded to where I couldnt go no further. ''Hey fox eyes,'' one boy said. ''how's it goin?'' I pressed myself against the wall and tried to run out, but the boys stopped me. ''Where you goin Katsumi?'' ''Leave me alone.'' ''But whatever for? The fun has just begun.'' He started getting closer to me. I put my hands behind my back trying not to attack him. I started to feel my canine teeth grow larger to the approach of my hands. ''Please go away.'' ''Why, are you hiding something?'' ''GO AWAY!" I kicked him in the balls but he ended up punching me in the face and sending me to the ground. Just then someone came up behind the student and pushed him to the ground. He pinned him and started punching him multiple times in the face. It was then I realized it was Gen. ''Leave,'' he punched him again. ''her,'' another punch. ''alone!'' the last punch and the student got up and ran away with his friends. Gen ran over to me and helped me up. ''Are you okay Katsumi?'' he asked worriedly. ''Yeah.'' I wiped the blood off from my now busted lip. ''Thanks for making them go away." ''Do they do that everyday?'' ''Most of the time. But I normally get away.'' I replied. ''Damn bastards, I'll go give them broken bones.'' ''Dont, I dont want you to get hurt by them.'' ''They'll be the only ones getting hurt.'' he said.**


End file.
